


Do you need to talk?

by BoysInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sourwolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysInLove/pseuds/BoysInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek realizes Stiles is having some problems, and wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you need to talk?

“I don’t even feel like part of this pack.” thought Stiles. He always felt this way, he never felt like any of them thought of him as part of the pack. He didn’t have any special abilities, which he thought where as good as the wolves. Derek always says he is part of the pack, saying that without his brains, they would be in a lot of shit; but Stiles just doesn’t feel it.

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Derek says walking up to the younger man  
.  
“Huh?” Stiles was thinking, we wasn’t really sure what Derek meant.

“Why are you pouting?” Derek says making a similar face. 

“Oh, ugh… Nothing, I’m not pouting!” Stiles figured he could lie and keep his heart rate in check. His father was the sheriff, which had become quite an advantage. 

“Okay… then everyone’s leaving, if you want to stay and talk you can, I mean Boyd, Isaac and Erica will be here, but we don’t have to stay around them.” Derek wanted to help Stiles, he didn’t know why but, he felt like he needed too. 

“Nothing is wrong, I don’t have any reason to stay and talk.” Stiles wanted to talk to Derek; he just didn’t know how to go about talking to him.

“Whatever, see you next time I see you.” Derek said with a wave, and a grin.

Stiles loved when Derek made that face, since it didn’t happen often, when it did it was always special. The boy realized long ago, that a lot of the times Derek grinned, it was because of him. Stiles loved that he could make the sourwolf smile, every time he did his heart would flutter. 

Stiles turned around and began walking to his car; he got in and sat there for a while. He was trying to figure out if he should get out and go talk to Derek or just leave. He was leaning more towards going talk, he needed it, and Derek was offering so it’s not like he would be bothering him.

“I’m going to go talk to him!” Stiles shocked himself; he didn’t realize he had spoken out loud. 

Stiles turned off the ignition, and took the key out. He got out the car, and began walking to the door; he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. He stopped for a minute; he looked at the door of the warehouse, and turned around, then turned around again. “No, you are going to talk to him!” Stiles thought to himself. 

He walked up to the door, and knocked, he hoped Derek would answer, he didn’t know how to tell any of the others, and he needed to talk to Derek. He waited for a while, and knocked again… The door opened, and it was Derek.  
“Hey sti-.” Derek was cut off by the force of Stiles lips being pressed against his. He didn’t push him off, he kissed back. They had formed an embrace around one another, fingers lingering on each others body. Derek’s hands where one the small of Stiles’s back, and Stiles’s hands where tangled in Derek’s hair. Stiles pulls away from Derek’s face. “I’m sorry, I’m just… Gonna go, I’m just gonna leave.”

“No, stay, or don’t maybe you should leave… I think they seen that.” Derek looked back, and his little betas were standing there, mouths to the floor.

“That was beautiful, more!” Erica cooed from behind. 

“I’m not staying… You can come with me but I’m not staying here, with them.” Stiles said with eyes big, hoping Derek would get the hint. 

“Right, umm… I’ll be out in a moment. We’re going to take my car.” Derek said with an expressive look. Derek knew Stiles loved his car. 

“Okay…” Stiles said turning away, before the betas could see his face. 

 

When Derek got to his car, Stiles was already waiting on the passenger side. He looked at the boy, and for the first time he felt a connection, a passion. Derek never understood why when he had to control his shift, his anchor was always Stiles. He had thought it was because Stiles always makes him angry, but now it was a little clearer why…

“I’m sorry.” Stiles says as he gets into the car. 

“Don’t be, I think we… There was something between us when we kissed. I could feel it, my hair stood up, my heart fluttered… Just kidding, my heart didn’t flutter, but my hair did stand.” 

“So now what?” Stiles asked seeming extremely curious. Derek could tell the Stiles was trying to process this all, he was as well. He had never thought about having feels for another guy. He wasn’t shocked at all though, he wasn’t exactly particular about who he was attracted too.

“Maybe we should try again, you know to be on the safe side…” Derek says, trying not to seem excited to do it again. 

On the safe side of what, but okay, maybe we should.” Stiles wanted to kiss Derek again, he knew for a long time, about how he felt. He had always had feelings for Derek, because every time he found himself in trouble, Derek was always there to save him. He had become so fond of the person he acted to hate.

“Okay, you want to , or -.” Derek found himself cut off again, by the boy’s soft lips. He kissed him again with as much passion as before. He moved his hand down to the end of Stiles’s shirt; he began trying to pull it over Stiles’s head. Stiles pulled away from the kiss, so Derek could, and then his own. Derek reached over, and pulled the little leaver, that reclined the passenger seat all the way down. Stiles was now in a lying position, and Derek climbed over him in a straddle.

The wolf leaned down, and began kissing Stiles again; he could feel the boys pulse picking up. Derek began to buck his hips against Stiles’s crotch, making the boy squirm. Derek could feel himself beginning to shift, and tried to keep himself calm. Derek realized Stiles was rubbing along his tummy, as if saying ‘good dog’ then he moved down to Derek’s zipper. He began fiddling, but realized his hand weren’t exactly functioning right. Derek reached down, and in an instant flicked open Stiles and his own button. Derek pulled away from the kiss, “Are you sure.” 

“Yes, now kiss me more!” Stiles wanted this, he may have just realized but not that he had, he wanted it even more. Stiles could feel Derek pulling on his jeans, so Stiles lifted his body off the seat. Derek was moving quite fast it seemed to Stiles.

Stiles had no idea when he had put the condom on, or had gotten the lube. Stiles looked up at Derek eyes wide open. “I’ve never…” 

“I know, just relax, I’m going to start slow.” Derek said with a soothing voice. Stiles knew Derek would be gentle, so he relaxed. Derek slid in one finger, and began to move it in and out in with slow movements. He slowly entered another and then another. Stiles hadn’t felt any pain yet, or at least not pain that hurt. He thought everything that was happened felt just right. Then before he knew it, Derek was pulling his three fingers out, and was using his cock instead. 

Derek pushed in slowly, and Stiles held on to his leg, pushing it slowly, guiding Derek. “Go slow.” Stiles choked out. 

“I will just relax Stiles, that the key, just relax.” Derek leaned forward, and kissed Stiles on his forehead. 

Derek began to push his cock into Stiles; he could feel the boy’s muscles tensing. Stiles reached up and rubbed on Derek’s tummy, for some reason it was soothing him. Derek began to pick up the speed. Stiles’s breathing was staggered, and he was watching as Derek picked up his cock. Derek kept up the movements, and matched the tempo of his thrust with his pumps. Before Stiles had time to realize, he was already reaching his climax, he tried to hold it longer, before he came all over his chest, as well as Derek’s stomach. Derek was soon to follow, when he came, he let out a moan, and then collapsed on top of Stiles.


End file.
